1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inflatable bed, more particularly to an inflatable bed adapted for use with a sofa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional inflatable bed 100 is shown to be used with a sofa 4′ that has a seat surface 40′. The conventional inflatable bed 100 includes a lower inflatable pad unit 101, and an upper inflatable pad body 102 disposed on and connected to the lower inflatable pad unit 101. The upper inflatable pad body 102 has a bridging end portion 1021 misaligned from the lower inflatable pad unit 101 in a vertical direction. In use, the bridging end portion 1021 of the upper inflatable pad body 102 is disposed on the seat surface 40′ of the sofa 4′.
However, since the bridging end portion 1021 of the upper inflatable pad body 102 does not fully cover the seat surface 40′ of the sofa 4′, undesirable displacement of the conventional inflatable bed 100 cannot be avoided during use.